Spin the Bottle
by Meirarien
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Heads in seventh year. They still hate each other...but when something terrible happens...PG13 for safety
1. Put a Shirt on, Malfoy

SPIN THE BOTTLE  
  
By Meirarien  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it....it's all JK's, except the plot  
  
A/N: I've never written an HP fanfic...so bear with me hear....k?  
  
**Chapter One- Put a Shirt on, Malfoy  
**  
The feast had just ended and Hermione Granger was extremely annoyed. Draco Malfoy. Head Boy! She sighed. Her best friend Harry Potter looked at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Malfoy's Head Boy." She said dully.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron Weasley exclaimed, "How did he get that position? Wait, doesn't that mean you have to share a common room, a bedroom, a dorm and stuff like that?"  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione shouted and a couple of first years stared. "I mean, it should have been obvious, but still." She lowered her voice.  
  
Harry laughed, "For once, Hermione Granger is surprised! I can't wait for the rest of this year!"  
  
"Harry, be quiet," she slapped his shoulder. "I've got to find my room."  
  
Ron pointed to a door on his right, "Head Girl and Boy. Hmm...this doesn't look right, let's keep going."  
  
"Thanks, Ron. I'll see you guys around!" Hermione waved and laughed as they walked away. "Okay, password...umm...I'm at a loss for that one." She felt a breath on the back of her neck and she whirled around. "Malfoy! Could you not come up behind me like that?"  
  
"It's a free planet, Granger, in case you haven't been informed yet. I can do what I want." His cold voice penetrated her. He had definitely changed for the worse over the summer.  
  
"Fine. I'm supposing you know the password?"  
  
"Yes, I'm supposing you don't?"  
  
"No, I don't. Now could you please open the door?"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to tour the castle a little before I go in. After all, I have the whole year to stay in there. I've heard there are some changes in the castle."  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione fumed, "If your not going to open the door, then at least tell me the password so that I can open the door."  
  
"Lioness." He said softly. The door swung open. Hermione glared at him and walked in.  
  
"Wow," she gasped, "This is pretty."  
  
"Now now, no time for sight-seeing. Get your stuff in your room and follow me. We have to talk to McGonagall."  
  
"Malfoy, let me enjoy the settings, all right?! After all, as you so pointedly pointed out, we are staying here all year." (A/N: Pun intended) She looked around. Since the password was Lioness, the room was in all Slytherin colors, which actually weren't all that bad once you got used to them. There were two doors on the far side of the room, after a sitting room. One read _Lioness_ and another read _Serpent_. They were extremely close to each other. She walked across the room and opened her door and found one bed, a king sized and a door to her right. She opened and it led to the sitting room. She looked at the front of the door, confused. _Serpent_. Her mouth widened in shock. Malfoy started laughing. "Bit of a shock, huh?"  
  
"Ew..." Hermione squealed. "I have to sleep with you?!"  
  
"Not in that way, but yes," Malfoy looked overly amused.  
  
"Malfoy, there is nothing even remotely funny about you and me _sharing and sleeping in_ the SAME BED!"  
  
"Actually, there is. I wonder how you sleep. If you're peaceful, if you snore, if you sleepwalk, if you kick. Although that would hurt."  
  
"I do none of that except the peaceful part. I can't believe you think I would snore!"  
  
"It's probable."  
  
"No, Malfoy, it's not. Now lets go visit Professor McGonagall before she gets too angry."  
  
"Yes, let's. I'm tired of arguing about sleeping."  
  
"We are not arguing about sleeping. We are arguing about our sleeping conditions such as where we are sleeping and what we do when we sleep."  
  
"Do you have to be such an ignorant know-it-all?"  
  
"If anyone is ignorant it's you, and I suggest you quit calling me a know-it-all because, as the name proclaims, I know all the spells and quite a few would be rather useful on you."  
  
"You do not know all the spells."  
  
"Then don't call me a know-it-all. If I don't "know it all" there is no point in telling me that I do."  
  
"Let's go." He said coldly. He opened the door like a gentleman, but his eyes were not so gentlemanly. A cold fire burned brightly in the iris' and Hermione knew not to make it burn white.  
Hermione waved at all of the familiar portraits as she and Malfoy made their way down to Professor McGonagall's study. "Would you stop it?" he hissed, "You're embarrassing me!" His cheeks were red.  
  
"Then walk ahead, I'm greeting old friends."  
  
"Portraits?" he looked doubtful. "Portraits cannot be friends."  
  
"Maybe you should get to know them. After all, they do talk. And move. Also, there is a spell to get them out of their portraits." They stopped at a landing and she waves her wand at the nearest portrait, "_Metamorphosis_." She said. The man in the portrait hopped out. "Hello, Hermione!" he said cheerfully. "Who is this fine young fellow?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I do not associate with him, he is Head Boy and I Head Girl. We are going to visit Professor McGonagall." Portraits showed an amazing amount of emotion and this one was showing distaste for Malfoy. He was obviously not the "fine young fellow" mentioned earlier. "Don't let me stop you," the portrait said less cheerfully, "Now, if you would help me back in?"  
  
"_Metamorphosom_." He materialized into the portrait again and hopped off. Probably to tell his friends about the odd choice of Heads.  
  
"Aren't we only supposed to learn that spell this year?" Malfoy asked icily.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous?"  
  
"No, Granger, I'm never jealous of filth. I was just wondering, if that is such a crime please inform me. Now can we please get to McGonagall's?"  
  
"Yes." The rest of the trip was uneventful. When the Heads reached Professor McGonagall's door, it swung open. "You're late," the deputy headmistress sighed, "Not that I gave a time, however, Mr. Malfoy, I said prompt, not 15 minutes later."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione said, "I was showing Mal-Draco the Metamorphosis Charm."  
  
"Ah, yes," the Professor beamed, "I always loved that charm. Anyway, I must tell you your duties. The most important is to set a good example. It will prevent some minor trouble which will help us so we can take care of the major trouble. Second, you will be planning most of the major planning and events. Balls. Feasts. Others. Third, _get along_. I will not be having a Head Boy and Girl who at each other's throats every minute of every day."  
  
"Then, perhaps, Professor, you should have chosen a different Head Girl?" Malfoy suggested.  
  
"Draco, I do not think that you want to insult my ability to choose Heads. You were chosen for a different reason than Hermione. Do not think that you are better in any way. Now, do go to bed. I will do your rounds tonight, but tomorrow, I expect every student in bed by midnight. Understood?"  
  
"Of course, Professor." Hermione smiled.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled back, "To bed, to bed." She said tiredly.

  
  
Hermione wandered into the bedroom later that night. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she gasped. "Malfoy," she hissed, "Put a shirt on!"  
  
"Does it bother you that I care to show off my handsomeness?"  
  
"As a matter of fact it does." She walked over and smacked his bare chest. "Now, if you are going to bed with some girl you going to have to wear a shirt, because I don't think you want a big red mark on your chest, do you?"  
  
"You insufferable brat! You know what, you can sleep on the floor." He moved and covered the whole bed. Hermione huffed and walked out in tears. She lay down on a couch (which was rather comfortable) and then remembered something. Drawing her wand with a tired hand, she conjured a bed in the corner. It was even bigger than the one in the room. She made a smirking face at the _Serpent_ door and fell asleep on the nice, comfy bed.  
  
A/N: You like?? I do...REVIEW..plz no flames


	2. Potions and a Freaking Ferret

SPIN THE BOTTLE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot  
  
A/N: Hi...sry it took so long...I luv u reviewers!  
  
**HexGirl-Thnx!! I like it too  
  
Callie- thnx  
  
Cottoncandy- ya, I no, but it's my plot and I've gotta plan!....not  
  
DewDrop Sapphire- I'm updating!  
  
Aaralyn- be specific! Plz-if I like ur idea, I'll give u credit and put it in!**

Now, onto the chappie

**Chapter Two- Potions and a Freaking Ferret  
**  
Hermione opened her eyes groggily. She felt for a pillow at her head, but found floor. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around for Malfoy. He was sitting in a comfy chair, reading. "Ferret, get over here." She said, her eyes teaming with anger.  
  
He walked over, "Yes?"  
  
"Just because I can make myself a bed doesn't mean you have to take it away!"  
  
"I told you, sleep on the floor! Filth ought to listen to me. You don't deserve a bed, anyway."  
  
"Ferrets are lower than filth. Lower than, than muggle- borns!" Hermione said in protest.  
  
"Don't ever make yourself believe you're higher than a pureblood. And forget the ferret incident. If you don't, I'll be bringing you to meet my father."  
  
"I'm so scared." She said sarcastically.  
  
"You should be." He glared and turned to leave. When he sat down in his chair again, he tossed her a letter. "From McGonagall."  
  
"Thanks...I guess." She glanced down and read:  
  
_Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger,  
  
I have been informed that you call each other names such as "ferret- boy" and "mudblood." As part of your responsibilities to get along, you will be calling each other by your first names. Also, I have caught wind that Mr. Malfoy is making Ms. Granger sleep on the floor. YOU MUST SHARE THE BED! Or, let Ms. Granger conjure one of her own. Thank you,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
_  
"Shall I write a response, Draco?"  
  
"Shut up! We're in private."  
  
"I need practice."  
  
"Sure, you can write a response, filth eater."  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy, you read the letter."  
  
"Where should I shove it?"  
  
"You are an insufferable moron! I can leave another bloody mark on your chest, if you like."  
  
"Bloody?"  
  
"Look and see."  
  
Draco lifted up his shirt. In perfect outline was a handprint, in blood red. "You, you, you used a spell on it!" He said, outraged.  
  
"Yes, I did, now, let's get to breakfast. I want to eat."  
  
"Aren't you going to take a shower?"  
  
"In the night, yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's our first class?"  
  
"Potions. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering, you've already informed me that it's not a crime to wonder."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Looks like I won this fight, Malfoy. Next time, don't try as hard. You won't get hurt as much."  
  
"Shove it."  
  
"What's there to shove? I'm a girl, remember?"  
  
He jerked his hand toward the door, "I said, let's go."  
  
"Ladies first." Hermione said, and she pointed toward the door.  
  
"While implying that I am a lady, you are implying that you are a man."  
  
"No, I'm a young woman. Ladies first," she repeated.  
  
He stalked out the room. When she exited behind him she whispered, "The first step is admitting." He clenched his fists, but let her walk ahead unharmed."Now, class," Snape said in his cold drawl, "I understand that summer has drained your minds of all intelligence, but I assure you, it did not drain mine. I expect the same "hard" work shown at the end of last year."  
  
Malfoy smirked and raised his hand, "Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Granger is bothering me." Malfoy shot a glance at Hermione. She glared at him. She was all the way across the room.  
  
"Ms. Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But, Professor, I am all the way across the room!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy had a complaint."  
  
"And if I had a complaint how many points from Slytherin would it be?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, if you would like to loose more points, go ahead and keep talking."  
  
"Would you please answer my question?"  
  
"None, Ms. Granger, because I do not trust you. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy is all the way across the room."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ms. Granger, if I could please go on."  
  
Hermione silenced herself.  
  
"Now, before we were rudely interrupted, your brains...drained...so I will give you an easy potion. The Polyjuice Potion. In one month, when the potion is completed, you will turn into your partner. Now, here are the ingredients," he waved his wand and the board was filled with directions, "Your partners are: Malfoy, Granger. Potter, Parkinson. Weasley, Crabbe. Brown, Zabini. Patil, Goyle...You may begin."  
  
"Um..." Neville said, "What about Seamus, Dean and I? And the other Slytherins."  
  
"Create your own partners. I find you insufficient in this class. If you wish to participate, do it yourselves. However, Finnigan and Thomas, you may work together. Longbottom, you may sit out."  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was struggling with making Malfoy behave. "Malfoy, I know what I'm doing, just do what I say!"  
  
"How do you know so well?"  
  
"Mind your own business Malfoy."  
  
"I've touched a nerve?"  
  
"Yes, you have. Now, let's make this stupid potion."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
30 minutes later, the dreadful class was over. Hermione trudged to Transfiguration, sighing all the way. She told Harry and Ron that she'd tell them about Potions later, and entered the class.  
  
By the time it was dinner, Hermione was exhausted. She ate two bites and left the Great Hall. As she entered the dormitory, she found Malfoy on the couch with a girl and they were kissing! He hadn't taken off any clothing, and she hadn't taken off any of his. After staring for thirty seconds, she regained her dignity and said, "Malfoy, I live here too, can you...um...tell your friend to leave and then let me do my homework? Or you could kindly go into OUR room and do your thing there. I'm certainly not sleeping on that bed."  
  
Malfoy broke off and told the girl, "Come on, let's go." He retired into the room and Hermione sighed and sat down on the other couch. Pulling out her homework, she settled in and started to work.  
  
A/N: You like?? Keep reviewing folks! 


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts

SPIN THE BOTTLE  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it...if I end up owning it, I'll let ya'll no...I DO own the plot...which is cool  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SOOO much reviewers!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!! Ok...I'm crazy...but who cares  
  
**Moseys-Dragon—I'll try to make it longer! But...I dunno....  
  
GodSaveTheQueen—I dunno...I'll add a curtain if u want  
  
Flygurl—Probably sexy!! Malfoy rocks! Jk  
  
Pat-Vampire—I'm continuing  
  
Guitargirl—thnkx (I am retarded in a funny way)  
  
Lynne—thnxx  
  
Teri Neko—Draco is evil! So far...  
  
Lela—the fourth chappie's name will b spin the bottle....if that helps u any  
  
Avery-88—thanks  
  
XxXHermione-GrangerXxX—thankx 4 both reviews!! I'll try 2 make it more funny now!  
  
Danielradcliffesgirl—only so far?? jk...I'll try 2 keep it awesome  
  
Lisi—I'm updating!!  
  
Katriana souless—thankz so much! **

**THANKS TO ALL MI REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Chapter Three-Defense Against the Dark Arts_**  
  
The girl that Malfoy had been snogging left their room in 15 minutes. Hermione looked up. "Ginny?!" she said, surprised.  
  
The redhead turned, "Hi Hermione." She said, looking a little surprised.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you just did?"  
  
"Yeah, why? He's nice once you get to know him."  
  
"I'll try to get to know him. Be careful, Ginny. He's rough."  
  
Ginny laughed and walked out. At that precise moment, Malfoy walked in the room. "I see you're surprised." He sneered.  
  
"About what? It's Ginny's decision, right? Well, and yours. But, I guess it is weird that you'd be snogging her. I thought you and Parkinson were together."  
  
"We were. Then, I thought, 'Hey, why am I hanging out with a pug? I can do better.'"  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you broke up before bringing her in here. That would have been disastrous."  
  
Malfoy laughed coldly, "Yeah, It would've. Maybe for both of you. So, are you going to tell Weasel about Ginny snogging me?"  
  
"No, that's her place."  
  
"You're so proper. I want to see him yelling at her during breakfast one day."  
  
"That's real kind."  
  
"I think I'll tell him."  
  
"He'll think you're playing with him. I'm going to bed." She conjured another bed, much like the one the night before, and climbed in. With a flick of her wand, her robes came off and pajamas replaced them. Her clothes folded themselves and another pair appeared on the floor at the foot of the bed. Malfoy watched her fall asleep. When her breathing became steady, he walked over to her. Her hair was covering the pillow and made a halo around her face. Her small hands were folded under her chin like a picture in a book of someone sleeping. She looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world would go wrong. Malfoy absently walked around and sat next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with her breathing. Finally, he went in the _Serpent _door and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**  
  
"GRANGER! WAKE UP! Do you want to make a bad impression for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open and she found Malfoy above her, "Wha-?" she asked, perplexed.  
  
"You missed breakfast, here's some toast," he shoved toast into her hand, "We're going to be late for DADA."  
  
"Goodness, Malfoy, cover your eyes," she shoved the whole piece of toast in her mouth (to Malfoy's amusement) and waved her wand. Her laid out clothes from the night before wrapped on her. She grabbed her robes, books and wand and started toward the door, Malfoy close behind her. As they walked to the DADA room, Hermione turned to Malfoy and walked backwards, "Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?"  
  
"McGonagall's orders." He said without hesitation.  
  
"So it's not the goodness in your heart?"  
  
"No." he said sharply. Hermione knew the conversation was over.  
  
Reaching the DADA room, they saw the door was just about to click closed. Hermione grabbed it. _Why we have DADA with the Slytherins? Oh, probably because of me and Malfoy_ _being Heads._ The new teacher sat at her desk. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" Hermione nodded. "Sit. Here." She pointed to two seats in the front of the room. "As most of you know, my name is Ms. Abigail Zeren. You may call me Abigail or Ms. Zeren, I do not have a preference."  
  
Malfoy raised his hand, "Ms. Zeren?" he said in what sounded almost kind, "Ms. Granger is bothering me."  
  
"She is all the way across the room, Mr. Malfoy. Whether or not that works with Professor Snape, it does not work with me. 20 points from Slytherin."  
  
Hermione raised her hand, "Ms. Zeren. What is your policy about being late?"  
  
"As long as you make it to the class to get the homework I don't mind if you don't come at all. I have strict orders as to what to teach and I assume they will be boring. If I notice you don't come except to get your homework and you are failing, I will request that you attend class. Otherwise, I don't care."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Zeren." Hermione said politely.  
  
"Now, class, take your wands out. I am going to go over basic defensive spells today, and I need you to pair up." Ms. Zeren said, in a more business-like tone. Hermione smiled, _This reminds me of D.A._ she thought happily.  
  
The class was joyfully filing out of the classroom when Malfoy pulled Hermione aside from her friends. "Granger, I forgot to tell you. We have to organize the upcoming Halloween Ball. Meet me in our dorm around 8 pm, if that's possible. If not, I'm planning without you." He finished silkily.  
  
"I'll be there." She said and hurried away. Harry and Ron were waiting outside the classroom. "What's next?" She asked happily.  
  
"What did Malfoy do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Told me to meet him in our dorm or he was planning something without me. I can't tell you what it is."  
  
Harry smiled, "That's just like you, Hermione." The Golden Trio walked down to their next class, which happened to be Double Charms. They still had Charms with the Hufflepuffs, so Hermione didn't have to bear Malfoy again.  
  
**Later-8 p.m. to be exact**  
  
Malfoy had drawn up a sketch of the Great Hall (he wasn't a bad sketcher) and was drawing decorations when Hermione entered, her hair flying everywhere. "Sorry I'm late, I was at the library doing homework."  
  
"Surprise, surprise. I'm almost finished. You can take a look at it before you go to sleep tonight. I'm going to sleep now." With that, he rose and left.  
  
Hermione surveyed the drawing. It wasn't that bad. She made a few minor changes and followed Malfoy's suit by crawling into bed as well.  
  
A/N: You like????? I'm living up to the romance part of it next chappie!! I luv u reviewers. Just keep doing what u do best! REVIEW (oh yes, Kenzie...Draco liking Ginny...that was all to torture you!! HAHAHAHHAAHAHHA)


	4. Spin the Bottle

SPIN THE BOTTLE  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer...that shows u now doesn't it  
  
A/N: I was talking to all mi reviewers, but now I have sooo many....i just wanna say thankz to all of you! Oh yeah...I'll explain y Draco likes Ginny soon.  
  
**Chapter Four-Spin the Bottle**  
  
Malfoy opened his eyes warily. He sensed that something was wrong. He looked around slowly, pretending to be asleep. Eyes snapping open, he jumped up and lit a candle. His expression changed extremely quickly from wary to disgusted. Streamers in green and silver covered the ceiling and bedposts. Pictures of him were hung all around the room. It looked like he had gotten tee-peed! In his own room!  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and heard Malfoy striking a match. She cautiously got out of bed and looked under the door just as it swung open. "OW!" she said shrilly. Malfoy looked down and laughed then said, "Serves you right, spying on me."  
  
"Thanks. Why were you lighting a match?"  
  
"Would you like to see what happened to my-I mean-our room."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
She walked in and looked around. Suddenly, she started laughing. "Oh my goodness. Someone must like you a lot!"  
  
"Shove it. Do you mind getting your friends and I'll get mine and we can clean the room?"  
  
"Okay...but, now you're being nice in private too. Did Professor McGonagall tell you she was stalking you or something?"  
  
"No. I'm just being nice. Is that such a crime?"  
  
"Everything you do is a crime, and when you ask if it is...yes...it's a serious crime. Because Malfoys don't have a reputation for being nice."  
  
"Just go get your friends." He said harshly.  
  
"Okay, okay." As she left, she muttered, "What Ginny sees in him is obviously extremely deep and I haven't reached it yet."  
  
"Granger, that's my business."  
  
"Nice ears, but I am allowed to wonder. Remember? That wasn't a crime."  
  
She walked out and wandered around, looking for the Gryfindor common room. When she finally found it, she made a shocking discovery. It was right above her dorm! She looked at the Fat Lady. I wonder if my password works for all the common rooms. She tried it. The Fat Lady swung open tiredly. "Cool!" she said quietly. First she went to the girls dorm. Lavender and Parvati came with her. She told them to wait while she got Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Neville (he was already awake, otherwise she would've left him) and brought them downstairs. Upon entering, she found Malfoy already had his friends and had started cleaning. With Malfoy were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. Parvati offered to go get Padma, her sister. Hermione said, "Sure, if you can." Parvati came back five minutes later, dragging Padma. Obviously, she could.  
  
"Okay, everyone." Said Malfoy, "This was a fake. I did it, and now you all have to stay (he raised his wand and locked the door) until I say."  
  
"Malfoy!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"Playing."  
  
"Playing what?"  
  
"Spin the bottle."  
  
"Oh I see, so that's why I had to get my friends. You prick!!"  
  
"Extreme."  
  
"Extreme what?"  
  
"Spin the Bottle."  
  
"MALFOY!" she said, "You sick, wrong, arrogant pig!"  
  
"It'll wake you up."  
  
_Great. I hate Spin the Bottle Extreme._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy saying, "Does anyone not know how to play Extreme?  
  
Neville raised his hand, as did Harry and Ron.  
  
"Figures," Malfoy smirked, "Okay, the spinner doesn't see who they are spinning because their eyes are closed. The person to their right tells what kind of kiss it should be. It can range from a peck to making out with all clothes on."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Does the rule that girls and boys can't get the same gender still apply?"  
  
"Duh, Granger."  
  
"Let's go!" Parvati trilled, "Everyone in a circle!" They moved the couches and sat down. Malfoy created a bottle in the center of the room. The rug disappeared where the bottle was so it would spin. The circle went like this, starting with Hermione: Hermione (on her right), Parvati, Pansy, Blaise, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, and Padma. Parvati grabbed the bottle and said, "I'll spin first!" Pansy grinned, she got to pick Parvati's fate. The bottle spun and everyone watched apprehensively. It landed on Crabbe. Pansy smiled insanely, "French kiss for 5 minutes." Parvati opened her eyes, "EW!" Crabbe, for some reason, looked happy. In five minutes, Parvati came back and sat in the circle. She left again about a minute later and everyone heard her throw up in the bathroom.  
  
Crabbe took the bottle in his hands and spun. It landed on Padma. Everyone laughed, even Hermione. Padma gave a twin look, just like Parvati's. When she came back (the kiss is unimportant) she threw up too. (A/N: the poor toilet)  
  
30 minutes later, Hermione closed her eyes, took a breath and spun. As she spun, Padma got up and got a pillow. She sat down when the bottle had made its final decision. Parvati looked at the victim and smiled, "Just a normal kiss. For 1 minute." Hermione opened her eyes. When it registered, Padma put the pillow over her face. A muffled scream broke the silence. _How can this be? I live with him. I sleep near him. Yet, I spin him. And now I have to kiss him_. Padma was smart with the pillow. She stopped screaming and pushed the pillow away. "Malfoy," she said angrily.  
  
He grinned evilly, "What?"  
  
"This is going to be over in one minute. If you keep me out there," she gestured out the door, "Any longer...you will pay."  
  
He smirked, "Don't worry. Getting dirty for one minute is all I can handle."  
  
She glared and led him out of the room. "Okay, do your thing." She said, expecting Malfoy to make the first move.  
  
"You spun me." He said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've never kissed a guy before. I'm sure you've kissed a girl, so you know what to do."  
  
"Fine. But...please, don't panic."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He leaned in a kissed her. For most of the time it was fine, but in the last 10 seconds, she felt an ice- cold shock throughout her body. She shivered when he pulled away. Shaking, she entered the room and sat down again. For the rest of the game, she sat in subdued silence. When Padma spun again, she said dully, "French. 5 minutes." And left it at that. Something about Malfoy's kiss had completely turned her off. The shiver had hurt. And she was scared.  
  
A/N: So, how is it?? I like it. I think it's weird (just like me) and humorous at the same time. I should stop complimenting myself, u know. (Kenzie: REVIEW! More torture for you in later chapters.) Oh yeah, my other readers. Kenzie is a good friend who reads my stories and doesn't review. Just ignore what I'm writing to Kenzie. You won't understand half of it. 


	5. Betting

SPIN THE BOTTLE  
  
Disclaimer: It is all the great J.K. Rowling's! Except the plot. Which is all MINE! (maniacal laughter)  
  
A/N: OMG...I love u all...lovely reviews...I have one question for one of mi reviewers  
  
**Lisi—Please, explain!!!! I don't get it...should I make another game later??**  
  
Anyway...Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If u read mi other stories (LOTR) u'll see that they aren't as good and I only have like two reviews for each of them.....  
  
**Chapter Five- Betting**  
  
Hermione wandered the halls in silence. She and Malfoy were finally doing their rounds. After the mornings events, Hermione's day had gone horribly. First, in Potions, she had almost added the wrong ingredient twice and Malfoy was sniggering the whole time. Second, in Transfiguration, she couldn't get her ferret to turn into a Chihuahua. During lunch, the whole Slytherin table came over and made kissing noises, however no one seemed to be bothering Malfoy, although he had kissed her first. But then again, he was the King of Slytherin. Anyone who messed with him wouldn't go back home the same way they went in.  
  
After lunch was Charms. Hermione did fine in Charms, except for some reason, everyone was whispering about her. After Charms, she stormed up to her dorm and told Harry and Ron she'd probably see them at dinner, but she wasn't sure. She then threw up her lunch in the poor toilet. When she came out of the bathroom, Malfoy stood in the doorway, smirking. She felt the shiver again, but she still had no idea what it was. "Hello," she saw Professor McGonagall in the hall behind Malfoy, "Draco."  
  
"Don't call me Draco!" he hissed.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned, "Mr. Malfoy, I do believe I requested that you call each other by your first names?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," he said, glaring at Hermione.  
  
Professor McGonagall left and he closed the door. "Well, well, well Granger." He said slowly, "You couldn't take it anymore? Was kissing me just too much?"  
  
"Malfoy, I've heard it from the rest of the school, and I had better not hear it from you. You did kiss me too."  
  
"I know, but I did it for a reason."  
  
"A reason besides the fact that I spun you and I you had to kiss me back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Not so smart, are we?"  
  
"Malfoy, shove it!"  
  
"Don't say that around me. You never know where I might shove it."  
  
"Anywhere near me and your dead."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"What was that with you and Ginny? I know I said before that it was her and your decision, but still."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. A fling."  
  
"Well, she thinks highly of you. If I were you, I wouldn't let her down."  
  
"Well, I already did," he opened the door again, "Hey, Hannah."  
  
To Hermione's utter surprise, Hannah Abbot walked in the room. "Is this another fling, Malfoy?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Of course not," he said, and rushed Hannah into the bedroom. As he passed, Hermione saw his eyes glint dangerously. They told her not to tell. As soon as the door closed, Hermione rushed out to the Gryfindor common room.  
  
"Ginny! GINNY!" she called up the sixth year staircase. She knew better than to try and get up. Even though she was a girl, the staircases were extra sensitive this year. Ginny came down the stairs, highly amused. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"It's Malfoy. He told me just now that you and him was just a "fling". Now he's having another fling with Hannah Abbot. If you want proof, come with me."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, scandalized.  
  
"I'm dead serious. Come with me." She led Ginny to the her room and opened the door. She then briskly walked across the hall, Ginny behind her and opened the Serpent door. There, on the bed were Malfoy and Hannah. It was not a pretty sight. Malfoy had only boxers on and Hannah Abbot was in all her glory in a bra and underwear. She shrieked and dove under the covers while Ginny's face went as red as her hair. "MALFOY!" she screamed, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO TRUST YOU. LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I THOUGHT YOU CARED! I GUESS NOT!" she turned on her heel and left Malfoy standing there, looking like he had just received a rather nasty Howler. Hermione left too and when she did, Hannah finally uncovered herself.  
  
"So," said Hannah, "Do you want to finish where we left off?"  
  
"No," said Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, come on," she simpered, sounding exactly like Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Malfoy, looking revolted, gestured toward the door, "Out." He said.  
  
Hannah sniffed and put on her clothes. She then left, glaring at Hermione when she exited the other door.  
  
**Later**  
  
"Come on, Draco," Pansy Parkinson sighed.  
  
"No." Malfoy said, in a final sort of way.  
  
Pansy obviously didn't understand what a final sort of way was, so she pushed him on, "It's just a bet."  
  
"A bet that could destroy my life."  
  
"You've kissed her before."  
  
"Yeah, by force."  
  
"Well, this is the same thing."  
  
"Only I'm convincing her to kiss me."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Do you want to know how hard it is to even kiss Hermione Granger? Let alone get her to kiss you?"  
  
"No. And I'd rather not find out."  
  
"Exactly. Now, I'm not doing the bet."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Look out that window." She pointed to one next to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"See Potter, dangling out of the Owlery? I'll drop him, then blame it on you. Say I saw the whole thing. Even though you don't like him, you don't want to be charged with his murder, do you? It's that or kissing the Mudblood."  
  
"Fine. How much says I can't."  
  
"100 galleons."  
  
"Deal."  
  
**Even later**  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Just a little kiss." Malfoy did the puppy eyes.  
  
"So we're on first-name terms in private, too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just explain why you want me to kiss you and I might."  
  
"Okay, I made a bet for 100 galleons that I could get you to kiss me. Pansy will drop Potter out the Owlery and charge me with everything if I don't even try. So I figure I ought to kiss you."  
  
"Make it 500 galleons. Harry's worth more than 100. Come back after you tell Pansy and I'll kiss you."  
  
"Okay." Said Malfoy, smiling a little. Hermione sighed. _And it isn't even Halloween yet._

She went to dinner and ate, fortunately, because the end of the rounds would be hell. Not that she knew that yet.

A/N: CLIFFY!! MWAHAHAHA (to Kami: Hi...hope you liked. Bet you haven't even read yet. O well...SKOA!!) Kami's another friends. FYI 


	6. What?

SPIN THE BOTTLE  
  
Disclaimer: If J.K. Rowling didn't write anything, I wouldn't have anything 2 write either....which concludes to it being NOT MINE!!!!!! Cause I didn't start it.  
  
A/N: Thank you reviewers... FA/GW: I luv Evanescence. I listen to "Going Under" almost everyday.  
  
Now onto the story, cause I don't want the somethingarouthers to get me (plz don't ask)  
  
**Chapter Six- What?**  
  
Hermione stumbled down the halls, half -asleep. Her rounds were almost over. The last place left was the Slytherin dungeon. Malfoy had been so kind to leave it to her. She walked cautiously toward it and then felt something hit the back of her head. "Oh," she said in an extremely silly way. And then, blackness.  
  
**Later**  
  
The Slytherins did not have the kindness to take Hermione to the hospital wing, but that might have had something to do with the fact that they were the ones who had hit her on the head. She opened her eyes and found herself suspended in midair, with a crowd of jeering Slytherins below her. Pansy Parkinson was leading the group. She spoke, "Have you kissed Draco yet?"  
  
"Oh no!" she whispered, "Harry!"  
  
"Yes, mudblood, Harry. He's well, in a critical position, but you can still save him by kissing Draco."  
  
"Why do you want me to kiss Draco so badly?"  
  
"Well, it's really him. He wants to kiss every girl in the school. And you're the last one."  
  
"Okay..." she said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Now, I will let you go and you will go immediately to Draco and kiss him. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." They dropped her. She hurriedly exited and went to her dorm. Pansy followed, for some reason. Probably she didn't trust Hermione and Draco's word. When Hermione entered, she found Draco on the couch, reading. "Hello, Granger." He said coldly, "Time to fulfill your part of the bet."  
  
Pansy pushed her forward, "Go on."  
  
Hermione sighed and walked over to Malfoy. His cold eyes glinted dangerously. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Just as she pulled away, he grabbed her and kissed her again. Her whole body felt cold and her mind screamed to let go. She pushed against him, but he was too strong. When he finally let go, she fell on the ground. _What?_ Her mind screamed. _This was_ _not part of the deal_. And then, she blacked out, again. Pansy giggled delightedly and Malfoy just started reading again like nothing had happened.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Hermione woke up the next day in her bed. She wondered for about a split second how she had gotten there and then knew it had to have been Malfoy. In fact, there he was, standing over her. "I'm sorry about Pansy." He said, his voice oddly kind.  
  
"Are you apologizing to me?"  
  
"What does it sound like?" he said, his voice back to normal.  
  
"An apology. I guess I never thought you'd say that."  
  
"I guess you don't know it all."  
  
Hermione had a bad day again, no matter how nice Malfoy had been that morning. Pansy came over and talked to the Gryfindor table at breakfast, "So Potter, had fun with the owls?" and "Mudblood, glad to see the faint didn't addle anything. Oh sorry, did I glad, I meant too bad. Maybe it would've made you even more of a bookworm...if possible."  
  
Hermione glared daggers at Pansy, "Just because your looks could shatter every mirror here doesn't mean that you have to take it out on other people."  
  
"What that's muggle profession? A psychiatrist? Are you trying to become one of them?"  
  
"No, but you should visit the next plastic surgeon who isn't too scared to operate on you."  
  
Pansy stalked off, obviously Hermione's comment had stung too much for her to give a comeback. The rest of the day wasn't quite so bad, except Potions. However, for some reason Malfoy was just himself again. Hermione supposed that he was just kidding when he had apologized.  
  
**Later, again because I want to get to the good part without killing everyone**.  
  
"Granger?" Malfoy called into the room. All the lights were out. "GRANGER!?" He heard a moan from the other side of the room and rushed over, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione was huddled on the floor, her eyes unfocused and blood in her hair. "Oh my god." Malfoy said. It didn't matter how much he loathed Hermione, she was nearly dead and it was his fault.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but it took so long b/c of writer's block...MAJOR WRITER"S BLOCK and I wanted you guys to at least get a short chapter. REVIeW ! Kami: having fun in colorado? Kenzie: Have fun in Connecticut! ANOTHER CLIFFY!! HAHAHAH 


	7. After Hermione Fainted

SPIN THE BOTTLE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...here is proof...look at a Harry Potter book. Who does is say it's by??? JKR.  
  
A/N: I wrote the first chappie of a new story called The KEY, which is an extrememly random story about a key and Malfoy and Hermione (b/c they're just perfect 4 each other). Please read that one 2!!!  
  
**Seven- After Hermione Fainted**  
  
When Hermione pulled away, Malfoy automatically went back to reading his book. But when she fainted, he threw his book on the floor and glared at Pansy. "You put just about three people's lives on the line for that, Pansy!"  
  
"Who's?" she asked, flabbergasted that her Drakie Poo would turn on her.  
  
"Potters, Grangers, Mine, and Weasleys."  
  
"How is Grangers, yours and Weasleys on the line?"  
  
"Granger could be dead here. Weasley could try to come kill me, which could result in fatal injuries, Potter was hanging out the Owlery for Christ's sake. Anyone could have dropped him. And me, I'm controlled by my father, who, by the way, will not appreciate knowing that I kissed a mudblood twice."  
  
Pansy laughed evilly, "In that case, since you care so much, I think I'm going to write him a letter."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"Oh, I do dare." She said, and she left.  
  
Malfoy sighed and went back to reading, hoping tomorrow would be good. Then, on second thought, he picked up Hermione and put her on her bed. Hopefully she would think someone else did it. Not that he cared about her. Okay, maybe he felt bad about having to kiss her twice in a few days.  
  
He fell asleep on the couch, book over his chest.  
  
The next morning, he awoke to see Hermione still in her bed. He thought for a moment, and then stood over her, hoping she would wake up soon. When she did, he saw her eyes widen and managed to choke out, "I'm sorry about Pansy."  
  
"Are you apologizing to me?" she sounded incredulous.  
  
"What does it sound like?" he was too tired to be nice.  
  
"An apology. I just never thought you'd say that."  
  
"I guess you don't know it all."  
  
As Hermione got dressed, she mumbled something about never saying that she did know it all. Malfoy laughed as he left the room. He had been nice to a mudblood. His laughter flushed down the drain.  
  
Malfoy knew Hermione was having a bad day because he saw his fellow Slytherins making fun of her and Harry. He saw her and Pansy's argument and decided that -in Potions- he would be mean again. He knew that she would think the apology was fake.  
  
After Potions, he and Blaise Zabini went to the Quidditch Pitch to practice. They were having a great time, when, at midnight, Malfoy said he had to go inside and do his rounds. "Blaise, you better get to sleep," he said, "Or I'll come and make you." He and Blaise laughed almost comically. They both thought Malfoy being Head Boy was rather funny.  
  
The minute Malfoy entered the room, he new something was wrong. All the lights were out and so was the fire. Then he remembered Pansy's threat about telling his father. He ran into the room, "Granger?" he asked the air. "GRANGER?!" he heard a soft moan from one end of the room. There was Granger, her hair caked in blood. He knew it was his father's doing, "Well, that's going to leave a mark in the morning." He said, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"Draco, you know that a mudblood is not worthy of kissing," said a cold voice behind him.  
  
He whirled around, "It was a bet and a game, father. I did not kiss her on my own accord."  
  
"In that case, she kissed you back, I presume."  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"And that is why I'm going to kill her now."  
  
"You can't just kill the Head Girl!"  
  
"And why not?" Lucius sneered, his voice sounding viler than before.  
  
"Because-because they'll suspect me!"  
  
"So what. Draco, let me kill the girl."  
  
But at that moment, Harry and Ron burst through the door. Lucius quickly made a fire and transported by Floo Powder to Malfoy Mansion. (A/N: I was thinking of stopping it right here, but that's too short, so I'm not going to do a cliffy)  
  
"Malfoy, what happened to Hermione?" asked Ron, obviously worried.  
  
"My father." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Harry bent over Hermione (they had walked over) and said, "That's going to leave a mark in the morning."  
  
"That's what I said," Malfoy laughed darkly.  
  
Ron stomped his foot down, "We've gotta do something!"  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, Ron's stomping had made her wake up. When everything came into focus, she almost closed them again. Malfoy, helping her...again? What was the world coming to? (a/n: I was going to end it here, too)  
  
"Hermione, can you hear me?" Ron shouted in her ear.  
  
"Yes Ron," she said, obviously not amused.  
  
"So, which one of you is going to carry her to her bed?" asked Malfoy, once again like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Harry said, "How about you do it, Malfoy. We've heard about you carrying her to her bed from different sources."  
  
Ron sniggered, "Yeah, somehow all the Slytherins know how you apologized AND put her on her bed."  
  
"Guys," said Malfoy, "I'll kill you later, just could someone else carry her to her bed?"  
  
"Fine," Harry said, obviously amused as well.  
  
Hermione shot up, "Oh no you don't, I'm walking to my own bed." She said defensively.  
  
"Okay, when you fall I'll be there to catch you," Ron said, still amused.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's not really funny, but you know, there is a big gash on both of your legs."  
  
"I'm still going to walk to my bed," she said, stood up, and promptly fell down again, "Or one of you could carry me."  
  
**A/N:** So, do you like it?? I tried to make it less dark and more humorous. This cliffy isn't that bad, if u know what I mean. REVIEW!! (mi b-day's in 7 days. It's on August 6th Not that you needed 2 know) 


	8. The Halloween Ball

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related, so don't sue me.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews AND the Happy Early B-Days. Once again, please RR mi other fanfic called "The KEY". I Can't believe I have 99 reviews!! (or, I do while I'm writing this) P.S.-Karana Belle—that's weird!! But cool

p.p.s-Hello Kit (kit's ANOTHER friend.)

**Chapter Eight-The Halloween Ball**

Harry, Ron and Malfoy had decided not to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing because that would require explaining. Instead, they kept her on her bed and hoped she recovered. When the teachers asked where she was they said that she was sick, but refused to go to the Hospital Wing. They also requested that no one visit her.

In about two weeks, she had finally recovered. The day after she recovered a notice appeared on the notice board in front of the Gryfindor Common Room (which Hermione had taken up visiting so that she could get some exercise while she was recovering). The notice read:

_Students,_

_ The Halloween Ball will take place next Wednesday due to the fact that there is something else going on during the actual Halloween Day. Please wear costumes, even though it isn't Halloween, it is to celebrate Halloween._

_Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore_

Hermione gasped. _But today's Friday! How on earth are Malfoy and I supposed to plan a ball in four days?? _

Meanwhile, on the notice board in front of the Slytherin Common Room, Malfoy was thinking along the same lines, _WHAT?! I'm sure Dumbledore knows Granger's been hurt, why'd he have to change the date?! FOUR DAYS! FOUR DAYS!_

Hermione and Malfoy both ran toward their dorm and almost ran into each other. They started talking at the same time,

"Four days, can you believe it?"

"I've been sick!"

"Four days."

"Four days."

"Well, I guess we have to get started, I'll get out my sketch and we'll go from there."

After a few hours of hard work, Malfoy and Hermione finally decided on one huge floating Jack-O-Lantern in the middle of the hall that flies above everyone's heads, little muggle prototype witches serving dinner, and the hall all decked out in orange and black streamers. The band would be a new band called Violet Charm, which no one quite understood but they played good music so it was agreed upon. The only issue was how to get the witches and the band. Malfoy said it could've been easy if his father were still talking to him.

Hermione had a plan, "Malfoy, you know how we learned advanced transfiguration?"

"Yes."

"And you know how Cedric turned that rock into a dog in fourth year?"

"Yes."

"Well, for the witches, we could get them from pebbles or something."

"Okay, we'll do that, but what about the band?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, we're getting along."

"Amazing, isn't it. Now, back to the ball."

"Right, the band."

"Maybe Harry could get it," Hermione's face lit up.

"I don't trust him."

"You don't need to trust him for him to get a band for the ball."

"Fine, have Potter get it. But if he doesn't..."

"That's an empty threat." Hermione suddenly had a very evil smile, "So, who are you taking?"

"Taking?"

"To the ball, you idiot."

"Oh, well, no one yet."

"Me neither."

Malfoy looked at her. In the two weeks that he had cared for her, he found out things about her that he had never known. She had been bored so she told him many things. He felt himself growing closer to her whether he liked it or not.

"When you kissed me those two times, did it make you shiver?"

"Yes," Hermione said cautiously, "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"No, I meant, why did I shiver?"

"Because my family is evil. I was feeling evil. I obviously didn't make you feel good."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Another apology?" she said sharply, then covered her mouth, "Sorry," she said too.

"So, want to go with me to the ball?"

"What?!" she asked, her mouth open in a state of shock, "Me, you, ball? No."

"I was just wondering."

Hermione sighed, "Fine, but don't pull anything."

"So you'll go with me?" Malfoy looked oddly happy.

"I said fine. Why are you so happy?"

"Because I don't have to go with Pansy."

"Oh, so that's the only reason why you're going with me? Well, I take it back!" she screamed and stomped out of the room.

Draco put his head in his hands and sighed, "And just when I start to really care."

**Four Days Later**

Hermione was freaking out. The ball was in 3 hours. She had rejected Draco and her date was, well, she didn't have one. Both Harry and Ron had asked her at the same time and she had refused to play favorites. She was dateless. She walked into the bathroom to find Draco doing his hair. He was trying out different styles. Gelled back. Bangs in face. Long. Short. Suddenly, she took out her wand and styled his hair. The gel had he had put in disappeared and his bangs fell, just brushing his eyebrows. His hair was otherwise just normal, minus the gel. He looked in the mirror and then at Hermione. He smiled, "So, are you dateless?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you still take back your answer?"

"Fine, I'll go with you. I just want to know that your not going with me to get out of a date with Pansy."

"I'm not. That just slipped."

"Okay. I have to get ready now, so out of the bathroom."

He left reluctantly. Hermione started to pull on the dress she had bought at Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile, Draco waited by the door to escort her outside. He had dressed already and they still had to set up some of the decorations. When Hermione exited the bathroom, his jaw dropped. She was in a shimmering blue, knee-length dress that was strapless. On her back were wings that looked as though they really were wings. He assumed they were magical. Her hair was completely straight with the exception of two little ringlets in the front. Her shoes were about two inches high and were very strappy. She had a bit of make-up on. A touch of blue eye shadow looked really great with her deep brown eyes and she wore a bit of lipgloss. Other than that, she was make-up-less. "Muggle prototype fairy." She said, thinking that his jaw dropping was a question of what she was.

"No, I know what you are. You just look really great." He replied smoothly. She blushed.

"So, we ought to set up those decorations, huh?"

"Yeah. Did Potter get the band?"

"Yes. So ha!"

Draco laughed, "I think we better go." He opened the door and she walked out. All she had to do was wave her wand and everything was in place, including the witches.

**2 hours later**

"Come on, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. He finally walked out of the room. As stunning as he was, she didn't even glance twice at him. When they walked out of the dorm, the other students gasped. The guys stared at Hermione and the girls all nearly swooned at Draco. Draco led Hermione down the stairs to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore soon addressed the students, "Before we dance, I say we eat. The band isn't quite here yet, anyway," He paused and Draco shot a glare at Harry, "However, the food is. The muggle witches are the waitresses."

Within 20 minutes, everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. The witches gave advice to anyone who would listen and they really loved striking up conversations. One stopped in front of Draco and Hermione, "I've heard," it said, "that Dumbledore always picks two students who will fall in love as Head Boy and Girl. I assume you two are the Heads?"

"Yes," said Draco coldly.

"Now, now, I'm not trying to be rude. Anyway, what would you like to eat?"

Draco looked at the menu that had appeared in his hands and said, "Well," he looked rather nervous, "Caviar." He finished.

Just as he suspected, Hermione burst out laughing. She obviously hadn't expected him to pick something so, rich. Then she said, "I'd love shepherd's pie, if you have it." Draco had the only menu.

"Yes, dear, we do. One moment." She waved her prototype wand and their food appeared. "Now, I'm your designated witch, so what would you like to talk about?"

Draco frowned, "I'd like to eat in peace please."

"Oh, sure, dearie. I'll go."

As soon as she left, Hermione started laughing again. "Oh, sure, DEARIE." She mimicked.

The witch flounced back, "Are you insulting me?"

"No," Hermione said, "I'm insulting him."

"Oh, all right." She said rather huffily and flew away on her broom to talk to one of the other witches.

"So, will you kiss me?" Draco asked slyly.

"We're eating!"

"So, you'd kiss me if we weren't eating?"

"You are preposterous!"

After a heated argument and the eating of much food, Dumbledore stood up again. "And now," he said, "Will the Head Boy and Girl share the first dance."

Hermione and Draco stood up. The band had arrived and it began to play a slow dance as the tables were moved away from the middle of the dance floor. Ron and Harry watched to make sure Draco made no moves, but it seemed like Hermione was actually having a great time. They knew she had said yes to his offer and they had also watched as he grew to trust Hermione while she was hurt.

Draco put one arm on Hermione's waist and the other on her shoulder. She shivered a little. It was extremely nerve-racking. She put her hands on his waist and shoulder too. And so, they danced. As the rest of the school joined in, they were forgotten and it was then that Draco led her out of the Hall. "Malfoy?" she said as they got outside.

"Draco," he responded, "I want to show you something."

"Great. Draco Malfoy, showing me something. Joy."

"It's not dangerous, I swear. I did it in second year. I swore that when I finally trusted someone, I'd show them."

"You trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Because I've taunted and teased you. But seriously, I helped you get better and I realized just how vulnerable you really are."

"Oh, so that's why you like me?" Hermione said, her cheeks getting red, "Because I'm vulnerable and you can make moves on me?"

"NO, Hermione, that's not it!"

"Then what is it?" she said, her voice soft, dangerously soft.

"You're so nice, and although you were vulnerable then, and you told me your secrets and you listened to mine about hating my father."

"Okay, you made a good reason why I should believe that you like me, but what about me trusting you and you trusting me?"

"I trust you. I've never told anyone else about hating my father. And you obviously trust me because you told me a lot of your deepest secrets."

She smiled, "Fine, so where is this place."

"Right here," he said, pointing to the Lake. Then, it transformed. It was an ice skating rink.

"I don't ice skate." She said, and started to walk away.

"Oh yes you do!" he dragged her on the ice and skating shoes magically appeared. It turned out she was actually pretty good at ice skating. After a few hours, Draco said they should probably go back in and go to sleep. As they left the rink, he kissed her. It was different than any other kiss. It felt beautiful.

Suddenly, she said, "Don't ask me out, okay?"

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Oh, yes." She laughed as they walked inside.

**A/N: **wow, this was long! I hope you guys enjoy! Today is my B-Day!! To Crystal: Please send me a letter soon!


	9. Diary

SPIN THE BOTTLE

A/N: I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi comp has lost internet connection for a very long time. I just now got it back, so I'm writing!! WHO"S HAPPY!?

Crystal- I am waiting for a letter. Waiting is not my strength!! PLZ!!

**Chapter Nine- Diary**

Hermione and Draco had finally decided to share a bed and they "deleted" Hermione's. Hermione woke up before Draco and saw something across his chest. On the front it said, _KEEP OUT!_ She hurriedly suppressed a giggle. He had a diary? Even she didn't. She honestly tried to get back to sleep, but the cover of the diary kept showing up in her mind. So she took a deep breath and grabbed it. Then, she ran out of the room, locked him in and (giggling) ran down into the big room. As she sat down, she made a face. _I don't giggle!_

Hermione made herself comfortable and started to read

_Hello. I am Draco Malfoy. I have nothing to do on this ridiculously stupid train ride except insult the Dream Team, which I am bored of doing. Why did I start this diary? Because it might be useful for someone to hear the thoughts of a genius. _

Hermione smiled. He was amazingly stupid. She flipped ahead a few pages and read:

_I have to share a room with the only female member of the Dream Team. I don't think it is creative in anyway to have two doors to the same room. Dumbledore must think it amazingly funny. I am not amused._

Hermione was about to flip to the last night's entry when she heard an extremely angry Draco pounding on his door. He couldn't have forgotten about his diary, could he have? She decided, with much thought, to leave him there and keep reading. She found the Halloween Ball and flipped to the skating rink.

_I took her skating. Who would've thought that one day she would be the one I was taking to the Lake? I kissed her when we left and was about to ask her out when she told me not to. I respected her wishes. I wonder how she knew. I'll have to ask_

The entry ended there. He must have been tired and fallen asleep. She didn't remember seeing a quill near him, though. She looked closer at the ink. Drawing her wand from her secret pocket she muttered a quick spell. "Aha!" she breathed, "He has a thought powered diary."

And that was when the door burst open.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Ron Weasley had been up all night talking. In fact, he still was. Dean Thomas stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I saw him kiss her. Do you think I'm blind?"

Neville sighed, the perfect picture of a hopeless, no-one-is-sure-he's-a-guy-romantic, "And then they walked back laughing."

Harry snorted, "Neville, please get your gender right."

"You know," put in Ron, "It might have been cute if this weren't MALFOY!!"

"Oh come on, Ron," Harry responded, "How bad can it be?"

And that's when Hermione Granger ran into the room, clutching something tight in her hand.

**Head's Room**

"Hermione?" Draco shouted.

"Um, yeah?" she asked innocently, his diary still open.

"Are you reading that?"

"I'm sorry, it was just so tempting."

He ran after her, hoping to catch up to her, surprise her, and kiss her, but instead, panic stricken, she ran, her fear making her faster. Too bad she took his diary.

He knew, from instinct that she would be running to the Gryfindor Common Room. So, he followed.

**In Front of the Gryfindor Common Room**

"Come on, let me in!" Draco pleaded.

The Fat Lady sighed, "Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy, Head Boy."

"I suppose I have to." She swung open and admitted him into utter chaos. Hermione seemed to be explaining something to her fellow Gryfindor boys. Draco made his entrance, "Hermione Granger. If you don't give me that book, I swear I will" he paused and softened his voice, "Never kiss you again."

She turned, "Wait, what?"

"Give me the book."

"Why?"

"Please." He did puppy eyes.

She walked past him and slid his diary into his hands. "Genius?" she asked. "I doubt it."

Draco paused to contemplate what she said, then glared at the Gryfindors. After that, he left.

As Hermione walked down the hall, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and someone grabbed her around the waist. "Huh?" she said, dumbfounded.

Then she heard a voice in her ear, "Did you enjoy my diary?"

She smiled evilly, "No."

A/N: Sorry it took so long. CRYSTAL. I'm begging you. write to me!!


	10. His Plans

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Disclaimer: We've been through this, it's all hers. If it were mine, why would I be writing this?

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapppies. Hope u like it 2.

**Chapter 10- His Plans**

The morning after his diary was stolen, Draco decided to plan a ball. For Hermione, of course. Now, the easiest way to plan a ball without feeding people is by using ghosts or pictures. Hermione had taught him the _Metamorphosis _charm and he decided that it might work for a portrait ball. So, he took to writing an invitation.

_Portraits,_

_I, Draco Malfoy, request your presence next Sunday Evening at 8 o'clock. If you wish to come, please gather at any portrait near the Room of Requirement at 8. You will be attending a ball. Do not tell Hermione Granger under any circumstances._

_-Draco Malfoy, Head Boy_

He finished it with a flourish and set out of his room to find a trustworthy portrait. He picked the one Hermione had shown him the first night. Luckily, he was napping and in the portrait. "Wake up!" he whispered. The portrait yawned and slowly opened his eyes. Before her could scurry, Draco said, "_Metamorphosis_."

The portrait glared, "What?" he snapped.

"This," Draco held out the note.

As the portrait read, a big grin spread on his face. "Ah, yes," he muttered, "A ball. Dumbledore is ever so good at picking."

To Draco, he said, "I shall attend. And of course, I'll pass it on."

Draco smiled, "Thanks."

"Of course, my dear fellow. Now, just right me into my portrait."

"_Metamorphosom_."

The portrait hurried away. Draco watched from above as portrait's faces lit up with the prospect of a ball. Then, he walked back into his room.

**Gryfindor Common Room **(A/N: Spelling of Gryfindor, anyone?)

"Hey, Hermione?"

"What, Ron?"

"Can I call you 'Mione?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's a pet name."

"So?" he looked bewildered. _Baboon, _She thought.

"I'm not your pet. You're supposed to be studying."

"Well, I'm bored."

"Well, I'm sick and tired of hearing your voice."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm leaving."

"No, wait. I'm going to fail!"

"Well, you were just blabbing on about my name, so obviously, you don't want to study."

"But...it's boring."

"So fail." Hermione picked up her books and left. She didn't notice the paper in the Fat Lady's hand as she went to her dorm. Finding Draco asleep on the couch, she conjured her own couch and fell asleep as well.

Draco hadn't really been asleep. As soon as he noticed her walk in, he pretended to be. He watched as she conjured a couch and fell asleep, then got to work. She needed a dress for the Ball. What color? What size? When he had decided, he made the dress, folded it into a box and had it floating above her. When she woke up, she'd find it. He then went upstairs to seriously go to sleep.

When Hermione finally woke up, she saw the box floating above her. She pulled it down and opened it. Inside was a pastel pink dress. It was sleeveless and revealing. Although that was the case, the neckline somehow sill had a V cut into it. There was lace covering the skirt bit and little emeralds were imbedded into it. There were also petite gloves, with emeralds around where her wrist would be. Underneath the dress was a silver crown with a note attached.

_Because I felt like it._

_-Draco_

She gasped. He'd only known her for, what? Three day. Then she saw something else. Another note tucked away in the folds of the dress.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement. 8 PM, next Sunday. Wear the dress, glove, crown and shoes._

_-Draco_

Shoes? She searched through the box and found them. 2-inch heels, even more strappy than the ones she had worn at Halloween. "Wow," she breathed. Then she remember something. Wear the dress. _V-neck strapless. Now, strapless is okay, but with a V-neck too? Oh god. _She tried to add sleeves, but Draco had done some sort of spell. Oh, he was going to pay. Maybe she just wouldn't go. No, that wasn't good enough. She'd make him really pay.

Just then, Draco walked down the stairs. "Hello," Hermione said.

"Oh, hey," Draco responded. His hair was messy and it fell in his eyes. She found herself drawn to those eyes.

"Staring?" he asked.

She snapped out of it, "No," she said briskly, "But, I have a question"

"Yes?"

"The dress."

"You want to know what it's for? Nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine, it's a surprise."

"Then I insist to pick out your outfit."

"My what?"

"Don't tell me you aren't wearing anything when I where the dress."

"Fine."

"Good boy." She walked up, grabbed his collar and dragged him into the room. "Where's your clothing?" He pointed to his trunk. She dragged him over to it, "Now," she said, "Stand on this." She waved her wand and a stool appeared, "And hold out your arms."

After 5 hours of serious trying-on, Hermione smiled, "I've found the perfect thing."

Draco looked revolted.

A/N: Well, you like? I do. RR


	11. Torn

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Disclaimer: Hear ye, hear ye...If I am EVER accused of stealing her series, please inform me. I don't think I will be.

A/N: Wow, a lot of reviews peeps. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!! ¿Hablas espanol? Just wondering. This chapter has a twisterooni!!

**Chapter Eleven- Torn**

The outfit was green and silver. The tux was silver, shirt green, and pants silver. He looked like an obsessive fan of Slytherin. Hermione suddenly stopped, "I forgot one tiny thing," she waved her wand, "the tie." It was striped with green and silver. "You're kidding, right?" he looked scared.

"I'm not unless you make my dress MATCH the emeralds, not pink, and you take away the V-Neck. Or, add sleeves. I'll wear the V-Neck with sleeves."

"Fine. Bring the dress."

"_Accio dress."_

"Okay, I'll change the color to green or keep it pink, even though you don't want pink, and add mother of pearls instead of emeralds."

"Fine, put mother of pearls. The V-Neck?"

"I'll criss-cross strings across it." _Please agree, Hermione._

"Fine, you can wear black and silver," she waved her wand, "There you go."

"Hey, that's not much better."

"You never said I had to make it great."

"I'm going to change the dress back."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Cause green and orange are just horrendous together, don't you think?" she smirked. He glared back. "I'll try the dress on, if you want," she had no reason to, but she figured it would be good to see how it fit.

"Sure," he said. He wanted desperately to see her. She walked into the bathroom and slid it on. _God, _she thought_, this is extremely revealing._ She acciod the shoes and the crown. She thought the gloves were just weird. After putting on everything and doing her hair, she watched the door fall out of its hinges._ I guess it likes it too_. She could almost hear Draco's jaw drop as well as seeing it. And he had a reason to be heard. The dress accentuated all the right places and fell just below her knees. He stared for a few moments and then walked over, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, and smiled, bringing him even closer to loosing control.

"Make the dress...work. Pansy couldn't do that."

"You really want to compare me with Pansy again?"

"No, sorry, it slipped out."

"Well, lets slip it back in, shall we?"

He grinned. He was sure she hadn't meant it that way, but she was going to in a second. As their lips touched, a fire burned. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer. As she kissed him back, her hands absentmindedly stroked his hair. After a minute, they pulled away. "Imagine what the dress would've done without the strings." Draco thought out loud.

Hermione glared and slapped him.

While leaving, she heard, "Ow." She grinned.

**That Sunday**

Once again feeling revealed, Hermione meant Draco in his lovely costume on the seventh floor. He opened a door in the wall. As she walked in, her jaw dropped. "The portraits." She said and smiled. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked Draco, while knowing the reason already.

"To dance."

"Well then...um..." she couldn't really ask him, because that was his job. He helped her out, though.

"Shall we?"

At that moment, a slow song started, "I suppose we shall." He pulled her into the embrace that could set her soul on fire. He didn't need a kiss for that. While dancing, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as the song played for what seemed like forever. When she looked up, she saw his eyes closed too, his hair falling in his face. She smiled. Then suddenly, FLASH! She whirled around to see Colin Creevey standing behind her. She looked from him to Draco and back to him. Rage boiled behind her eyes, "How dare you?!" she spat at Malfoy, "You pretend you like me just to get a little more publicity?? I bet you've shown thousands of girls the Lake and-and THIS!" she motioned to the dance, "I'm just another fling, aren't I?" But before he could answer, she stomped away.

Malfoy turned to Colin, "Creevey, you've ruined my date. I expect you to help me get her back. And one way to do that would be to keep that picture to yourself!" He left as well, but only after returning the portraits to their rightful positions.

Unfortunately, Colin didn't need pictures to spread rumors. The next day he told everyone a different story until the whole school was an uproar. Hermione didn't need any excuse to go at Malfoy again, "And look at this!" she said, about the students, "What did you feed them? Lies? I dumped you in a fit of rage because of candy?! How dare you!"

Draco looked exactly like he felt...torn into a million little pieces.

A/N: Ah, yes, a conflict. Will it be worked out? Now honestly, what do you think? R&R my lovely comrades.


	12. Like it Never Happened

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Disclaimer: It really isn't mine, I swear! ï 


	13. Banister

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Disclaimer: Ain't mine, ain't gonna be

A/N: Hey guys. Sup. Sry it took so long. Mi compy has no internet AND I was banned from it. Sucks 2 b me, huh?! I luv u all. Crystal: Hey gurl, don't leave me hangin'**ImPorTant: The lyrics in this chapter were written by ME and are MINE! No stealing---I will sue**

**Chapter Thirteen- Banister**

About a week later, Hermione Granger was officially acing every class, her self-esteem was very high, she spent 25 of her day with Harry and Ron, 25 insulting Malfoy and the other 50 was split between homework, eating and sleeping. It was a very good day when she woke up that morning, ignored Malfoy as he tried to make it all better again, and walked down to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile, Malfoy had woken up before and watched her sleep, sweet as an angel. But the pure white was tainted with anger. He watched with sadness, wondering if she really felt that way. If she really hated him. And so, as the tear fell down his cheek, he decided to not take Harry's advice (stupid Potter) and devise a plan. Too bad the plan would never go to use. He wouldn't even need it.

**Much much later**

Hermione listened to a song (courtesy of her wand) as she sat in a tedious position atop the banister. She was on the highest floor and she (for some odd reason) had made a habit of sitting on that banister, looking down into the depths until she saw the floor. The song was weird, but cool.

_Stop_

_I'm not listening_

_Stop_

_Don't want to hear it_

_Stop_

_Stop making up excuses. Cause it don't matter anymore_

_The Master always needs his slave_

_But I'm gone cause_

_I'm sick and tired of playing the slave_

_Master, Master, won't bow down to you no more_

_I'm sick and tired of playing the game_

_I won't ask for forgiveness_

_I'm sick of being the poor maid_

_Master, Master, no more_

__

_You've already put your two cents in_

_So you're just gonna have to listen_

_Every action has got a consequence_

_And yours is going to be bad_

__

_I'm sick and tired of playing the slave_

_Master, Master, won't bow down to you no more_

_I'm sick and tired of playing the game_

_I won't ask for forgiveness_

_I'm sick of being the poor maid_

_Master, Master, no more..._

__

_Stop_

_I'm not listening_

_Stop_

_I don't wanna hear it_

_Master, Master_

_Get away!_

__

And that's when someone pushed her off the banister. Her scream was cut off as the stairs hurtled past her and she clenched her eyes closed. But just as suddenly as it had began, it ended...in someone's arms. Her eyes were still closed as she said, "Who are you?"

"Open up," Draco Malfoy said.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw those gray eyes and the platinum hair. She smiled and said sheepishly to the ground, "Thanks."

"So, am I forgiven?" He asked cautiously.

"I guess so. Unless, you planned it."

"Would I push you off the stairs?"

"Guess not."

He smiled carried her away. _I am never sitting on the banister again._

**What happened so that Malfoy had that lovely opportunity to catch Hermione**

Draco Malfoy had been peacefully finishing up his toast at dinner when he heard a very familiar scream. "Hermione," he said. Time to prove himself. As he walked outside the hall, he looked up, on instinct. And somehow, caught Hermione Granger as she fell. What a lovely opportunity, especially because she was so incredibly light. He had a short conversation, resulting in forgiveness. He then carried her to the Head's Room, to help relieve her shock.

**Head's Room**

Draco had his arm around Hermione's waist as she read her book. He also had his sleeping head on her shoulder. She smiled into her book as he breathed in her ear...on accident. Of course, she didn't know that he really wasn't asleep. Until those lovely lips were pressed on hers. "Oh," she said, in a rather silly way.

"What?" he said, clearly confused, and pulling away.

"Nothing, you can keep going. Just, can you somehow keep your head out of the way so I can read."

"Sure," he said evilly as he started kissing her neck. She pulled her book up and starting reading again. He got really bored realizing that she wouldn't give in. When he finally gave up, she laughed and kept reading. This time he really fell asleep.

A/N: Don't u love me. No? oh. Okay, I know how impossibly strong Draco would have to be to catch her, but she' s light, okay? And I had to make it quick, cause I couldn't bare keeping them apart.


	14. In my head

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Disclaimer: I do not own it in any way, shape or form.

A/N: REVIEW This story and my other one. (it's new)

**Chapter Fourteen- In my head**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a headache. She suddenly realized why. She had fallen asleep with her textbook pressed on her head like a weight. Ouch! Draco was sleeping next to her, calmly. Time to fix that. She poked him, hard. He grabbed the offending hand and pulled her down for his morning kiss. She squealed and managed to get of it, resulting in falling on the floor. Draco sat up. "You really thought I was asleep?"

"No, I thought you were eating cookies," she said sarcastically.

"So, what's up?"

"That was really random."

"And...? I can do what I want, you know."

"I know, I know. You made that clear a while ago. I'm just saying it's random."

"Wait, you admit it? That I can do whatever I want." He smirked.

"Don't you dare take advantage of me, Draco Malfoy."

"But you said I could do whatever I wanted."

She flashed him a sharp look and then turned away, "I've gotta get ready for class. I really want to go to DADA today. We're 'learning' a new jinx."

"Fun, fun," Draco said sarcastically, "Can I have a kiss first?"

"Demanding? Nope."

She waved her wand a few times and ended up ready. Draco looked at her pleadingly as she walked out the door. _Damn it. She doesn't fall for it. I should have known that._ He decided to get ready as well. DADA really was interesting.

**Later**

"Draco, go away, I'm trying to study!" Draco had positioned himself on Hermione's lap and he was staring at her over her book. "Why?" He asked, as if it was not obvious at all.

"Well, I'm trying to study, OBVIOUSLY!"

"So?"

"Fine," she said, grinning evilly, "You can stay, under one circumstance."

"What?"

She moved a little and leaned up, so she could whisper in his ear, "NOT!" she screamed. In his shock, he fell off the couch and she ran onto her bed, created a little room around her, locked the door and then made it see-through so he would run into it.

A little dizzy after falling, Draco walked toward Hermione on the bed, a plan in his mind. Thunk. After running into the wall, the plan disintegrated.

Draco woke up to Hermione's hysterical laughter. He glared and tried to get up, but found he couldn't. His head hurt too much. He heard her laugh some more and felt her kiss him, waking him up completely. He decided that something else was in order. "Let's play spin the bottle again." he said slyly.

"Alone?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Because then I would always have to kiss you and you-"

"I know that already," he said, cutting her off, "Either we play, or I kiss you anyway."

"How about you kiss me anyway."

"Okay."

He leaned in, slowly, trying to torture her but not succeeding. She just glared. And then, in the last split instant before their lips touched..........

A/n: I know, I'm evil. You don't even need to mention it this time.  I'm sorry that it took me so frigging long!  I had MAJOR writers blcok.  Have u ever had it?  Well, mine was 50 times WORSE!!  I swear.  and I had homewrok.  I mean, tons of it.


	15. Ceiling Problem

Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer: What, who's do you think it is?

A/N: NOO! I will never, ever, ever, ever, kill Draco! Something much weirder happens. Anyway, thnx to mi amazing reviewerS!

**Chapter Fifteen- Ceiling Problem**

And in that split instant before their lips touched, the ceiling sagged. Hermione screamed. They both scrambled on top of Hermione's wand-made bed and stared at the ceiling like those freaky kids in movies. Suddenly, Harry Potter fell through the ceiling, lacking grace and clean hair. "Reparo." Hermione said shakily, staring at the ceiling as it repaired itself. Harry stood up. "Sorry, guys, Ron dared me to jump through the ceiling above your room. I'll be going now." He left, oddly edgy. As soon as he left, Draco jumped up, "I knew it!" he shouted in glee. "I knew who did it! Harry pushed you off the balcony!"

"Why in the world would he do that?" Hermione looked very skeptical.

Draco just looked at her, "Hello!" he said, "He just **admitted** it to us! He said that Ron dared him to jump through the ceiling. Why would he do that? I bet Ron or someone else dared him to push you off the balcony."

"Okay, say he did. Why does he want me dead?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get back to that kiss."

Hermione smiled, "Okay, fine." He leaned in again and a fire started burning between them, a fire of love. She saw the look in his eyes as he kissed her with passion. He asked her for entrance with his tongue, but immediately, she pulled away, scared. "What?" he asked, clearly oblivious to the fact that Hermione was staring at him.

"No." she stated.

"No what?"

"No tongue."

"Why not?" he said, sounding for all the world like a little kid.

"Are you whining? Why should I tell you?" she said, sounding for all the world like the kid's mother.

"Come on, Hermione!" he said, whining some more.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you know how stupid this is?"

"No."

"Why didn't you fall for it?"

"I'm smart."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Come on, Hermione!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up, Draco."

"Okay," he said and he leaned in again and kissed her. She squealed, squirmed and wriggled, but he didn't let go. He kept kissing her, running his fingers through her hair and finally pulling away. She glared at him in fake anger. He smiled back. "So, can we _really_ snog now?"

"No."

"Come on, Hermione."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh god, not this again!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You know I'm not going to give up."

"Yeah, I do. I also know that this is really, really childish. I'm going to eat dinner. Bye!" She stepped off her bed and walked outside, her goal the Great Hall. But before she could reach it Draco knocked her unconscious. He then ran over, picked her up, woke her up, and promptly got kicked in the butt. He had made the mistake of standing over her after putting her down to wake her up.

She smirked as he jumped around in pain and managed to get to the Great Hall without incident. What she found there was absolute nothing. A black hole. She felt her feet start moving. And what she saw scared her more than anything else. She was being dragged over an endless pit. She was being dragged over an endless pit on a mini roller-coaster track at about 50 mph. And the end was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, Draco had gotten over his pain and was heading to the Great Hall. In front of it, frozen was Hermione, both hands pressed against the door. As he walked closer, he realized her eyes were glassy, like she couldn't see. Something was going on. And Draco Malfoy was going to find out.

_Falling...I started falling. Like the world was all tumbling out behind me. Everything faded to black mist. Where am I? Who did this? I was just going to dinner. Why is there a knife in my hand? Draco's here, isn't he. _

Draco watched her take a knife to her heart...

A/N: Do you still hate me? I know, I know you do.


	16. Daddy Dearest

_Spin the Bottle_

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be rolling around in money, NOT doing this...duh!

A/N: Hey ya'll. I got a lot; I mean A LOT of reviews for chappie 16 and a lot of u r confused. I explain it all in this chapter...don't worry

**Chapter Sixteen- Daddy Dearest**

'_There is something completely wrong here_,' Draco thought as Hermione took the knife closer and closer. '_Well, duh!' _Said the other part of his mind, '_Your friend, soon to be girlfriend, it killing herself.'_ And then, it hit him like a load of brick. He looked up into the staircases and found his answer. "FATHER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of him. "You called?"

"Stop killing her." Draco stated bluntly as he watched Hermione drag the knife across her shirt, cutting the fabric.

"Under one circumstance." Lucius smirked.

"Which is?" Draco started to sound panicked.

"You can get her out of it. Her, and the rest of the school."

Draco opened the doors to the Great Hall and what he found there was awful. Everyone had a glassy eyed expression and they were staring blankly into space. Everyone, that is, except Dumbledore, who was walking amongst the students, assessing the problem with his usual state of calmness. He went back to Hermione. "Hermione, wake up, please." He took the knife from her hands and let it fall to the floor. She didn't react.

For hours, Draco tried everything from poking to screaming to kissing. Hermione wouldn't wake up. He had dragged her into the Hall to keep an eye on her while he tried to wake up the rest of the school as well.

**Meanwhile...**

_What is happening? The knife, Draco took it away. I'm glad. Mr. Malfoy is here too. I know it. He did this. Draco is screaming at me. He poked me! It tickles. He kissed me, but I can't get out of this dark place. I want to see him but I can only hear and feel him. He's taking me with him into the Hall. I know everyone else is here with me because I can see their shadows here. He's talking. He...he...loves me. I want out of here. Let me go! I love him back. Please, please let me go. _

And then, Hermione woke up. She saw pools of gray in front of her, worry deep inside them, buried feet underneath the outside. He was trying to put his mask back on, to hide his fear, but it had cracked into thousands of pieces and she could see them scattered on the floor like broken glass. The worry visibly filtered itself into her eyes and she smiled, telling him she was all right without words. She saw blood on the floor and noticed her hand was bleeding, but she did nothing for it.

The other members of the Hall slowly awakened, rubbing their eyes like they were surprised to see light. Lucius had disappeared.

**Later**

"That was a nice surprise, Hermione," Draco teased, "I didn't know you were suicidal."

Hermione laughed softly, "If it weren't so serious, that would have actually been funny."

"But you laughed."

"Does that mean anything?"

"From Hermione Granger it does."

"Are you sure?" she taunted, making him confused.

"You're confusing me!" Draco said childishly.

"That's fine with me," Hermione retorted, "But, seriously, where'd your Dad go?"

"Probably to report that he destroyed you. But Voldemort will find out that he's lying, don't worry."

"And then what? Voldemort will come looking for me himself?"

"Probably." Draco said nonchalantly.

"And you tell me not to worry?!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"No. He won't be able to kill you."

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Potter'll probably save you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed."

"You're not angry, are you?" Draco looked genuinely worried.

Hermione rolled her eyes for a second time, "Of course I'm not."

"Good."

She laughed softly, but Draco didn't hear her. He had fallen asleep.

A/n: Why in the world would I kill Hermione????????????

_And To **Hermione-Granger-420**, I would like a short and sweet explanation as to why Hermione falls off the banister in your story after you review mine. I'm not trying to be mean but it was an original idea and I want to know if you thought it up or if you copied. If you copied, I don't care, just don't do it again, please._


	17. So Will You?

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**A/N: **wow! A lot of reviews. Sry that I haven't updated but I've been very busy!

P.S. I wrote the beginning of this last year! So please excuse the less-good writing. :)

I'm sorry to everyone once again that I've really not been writing. But i was writing a BOOK for concillium, so this was kind of an afterthought.But hey, I'm back in business now, huh? What else matters?

To KAMILLA DARLING: I luv ur review! (this is my friend I'm talking to…i love her dearly NOT queerly…in case you cared)

**Chapter Seventeen- **So Will You?

It was the middle of the night. Draco was wide-awake and bored. Hermione slept beside him. She had no idea that he was awake and was dreaming some nice dreams if you catch my drift.

Suddenly, Draco shook her shoulders, "Hermione, wake up!"

"What?" she said groggily and tonelessly.

"WAKE UP!" he shout-whispered in her ear. (A/N: You know that loud whispering where people sometimes spit in your ear? Yeah. Well, this is it.)

"Ew!" she said, rubbing her eyes.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What?" he said, annoyed.

"You spit in my ear!"

"Sorry," he sniggered, obviously not sorry at all.

"First, you wake me up. Then, you spit in my ear! This had better be good, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco grinned, "Oh, yes, it's good."

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow and Draco continued, "Come with me."

Hermione raised her eyebrow higher, "And get out of bed? Are you kidding?"

"No." He ripped the covers off her and she squealed and rolled into a little ball.

"I am cold, with a capital "C"," She said, straightening out and grabbing the covers back.

"Fine, then I won't show you." Draco replied, trying to get her interested.

"As long as I get to stay asleep." She stole his smirk.

"I hate you," he said irritably.

"No you don't." she raised her eyebrows from beneath the covers, the smirk still on her face.

"Well, actually, at the moment, I do."

"Good for you. I'm absolutely positive that you'll get over it."

Draco grumbled. "Fine, I'll just have to get it over with."

"What over with?" Hermione was finally interested.

"This," he smiled in a half-way evil, half-way pure good, and kissed her. She felt a rising bout of nervousness, but in a good way. She kissed him back and it was something different this time. She knew that if he asked for anything, she would say yes. But she also knew that he would not ask too much. After breaking the kiss, again he said, "Come with me. That wasn't all."

Hermione rose, letting the covers fly back to the couch, "Fine." She said, trying to make it sound like she really didn't want to go. But she did and she knew that he knew as well. He picked her up, letting her lounge in his arms—and also surprising her—and took her around the room until he reached the bookcase. He then pulled it aside on rollers and a little corridor was revealed. Still carrying Hermione—she was snuggled against his chest—he led her through the corridor to another door. Outside was a large balcony, with an amazing view of the lake and the forest—though it was not so forbidding now. The lines were softened and the trees blended together and looked only like a darker patch of sky. Draco put her down and stood behind her with his arms around her. He clasped his hands in front of her and she put hers on top of his. "What is all this for?" she asked; though she didn't like to break the silence.

"I want to ask you a question," he answered in her ear, and gave it a soft kiss.

"Go on," Hermione almost pleaded.

"Will you…" he took a breath. "Will you go out with me?"

There was a long silence and then Hermione turned around, still keeping his arms around her.

She uttered one word, "Yes."

The kiss that happened after that was so perfect that I—as the author—cannot even begin to describe it. It was only a kiss, nothing more, but the beauty of it still astounds me. Neither pulled away first, but it stopped just as quickly as it had started, which had been slow to begin with. There was a communal, unspoken agreement and each stepped back. Draco was no longer holding Hermione, but their hands were together and her eyes shown with such radiance that to prevent himself from blindness the only thing he could do was kiss her again.

A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness. I just couldn't keep going after that kiss, you know? REVIEW y'All!


	18. Snogs and Dates

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Disclaimer: Do you really think by now that I own it? If you do, you are incredibly STUPID!

A/N: KENZIE! Dude, hey! How's Serge? –winks evilly— Guess what you little cool peoples? (my reviewers r the cool people, you know?) I got CONTACTS! Even though most of you don't know me and really don't care……I did and I'm special! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Thanks 4 reviewing y'all!

**Chapter Eighteen**—Snogs and Dates

"Hermione?" Draco asked, irritable.

"What?" She glanced over a large book that was propped up on a newly-created 'book-rest'.

"I'm bored," he was still irritable.

"I can't help you with that, Draco," Hermione said, this time not looking up.

"Oh, yes, you can," he was sly now. In a matter of instants he had walked from the couch to a cushy chair where Hermione was sitting. She glanced up at him again and rolled her eyes.

After going back to her book, she spoke with an annoyed tone, "Just because we're dating doesn't mean that I can help with your boredom in the way that you expect. I _can _advise you to read this book, however. It's very intriguing."

"Oh, lighten up, Hermione. I didn't mean it _that _way—"

"And neither did I—" she cut in.

"I just wanted a kiss." He finished, ignoring her comment. He leaned in toward her and she swatted his face away. He touched his nose gingerly, as it had taken most of the blow.

"I'm reading," she said simply and wriggled around in the chair to give the impression of 'settling in.' She then smiled evilly behind the book.

Draco was not dissuaded, however. He moved the book and restaway and was a centimeter away from her mouth when she hit him upside the head with said book. He fell forward into her lap and she supported the book on his head and continued to read. "Oh, ouch," came a muffled voice from her skirt.

"Deal with it. I told you I was reading," Hermione said with Draco's signature smirk playing about her lips.

"I know you're smirking," he said accusingly.

"And does that bother you? Because I can always push this book into your head harder. Then you won't have to be taunted with the fact that I am smirking at you."

"How would I not know?"

"Because I would have knocked you out."

"That's a lovely thought."

"I know. And I will lift up the book for five seconds to let you get out of my lap. It's rather…awkward," She finished with raised eyebrows.

Now Draco used his smirk, "Oh, but I'm comfortable right here."

Hermione raised her eyebrows higher, "You will get off of me." The book pressed harder.

"Fine!" Draco said in indignant pain. He pushed the book off his head with a few grunts of pain and fell backward onto the floor. Hermione shut her book and looked down at him with a critical eye. Maybe she had hurt him a little too much. Nestling the book in between the armrest and the cushion of the chair, she stood up and knelt beside Draco. He glared at her and groaned softly.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare make me feel guilty!" Hermione was suddenly on her feet, speaking shrilly.

He grinned, "But it's so fun…"

She gave an annoyed 'harrumph,' picked up her book, and moved to the couch, spreading out over its entire length.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said from the floor.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Like…on a date?" her eyes widened as he smiled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "What kind of date?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes again, though further this time.

"Just dinner…or something." Draco answered, still sitting on the floor, a thoughtful expression displayed on his features.

"What would 'or something' mean?" Hermione asked, her voice in a dangerous almost-whisper.

"I don't want to tell you," Draco childishly responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione went back to her book, "Then don't expect me to come."

"Fine," he said, for the second time in five minutes. "I'll make you a deal. I take you to dinner and then I get to take you somewhere else. A surprise."

Hermione considered it, then rolled her eyes, "Oh, alright, I guess. I've never been to dinner with a boy before."

"And I doubt you've ever done what else I have in mind," Draco spoke to himself, grinning mischievously.

Hermione was busy marking her place in her book and she didn't hear him. When she had finished, she stood up and asked, "So, what should I wear? And, where are we going?"

"Something casual. We're going right here. I'm redecorating the place."

Hermione grinned, "Sounds…slightly dangerous, to say the least." She disappeared into the joined room and began to get dressed.

First, she pulled a red shirt on. It was cut rather low and had three-quarter length sleeves that draped in graceful folds. Then, to dull the very fancy effect—Draco had said casual—she pulled on khaki pants and swept her hair into a messy but still nice looking ponytail.

"Can I come out yet?" she asked timidly, unaware of what to expect.

"No," Draco answered simply, almost finished with the decorations. He had created an outdoorsy effect, putting a lattice terrace over the entire room with fake vines draped across it. He darkened the ceiling—it was nighttime after all—and added fake stars and constellations to make it more real. The furnishings vanished, to be replaced by a single wooden table with plain chairs, lit by glimmering candles. He added a fountain beside them, and a few plant sculptures; which framed the table beautifully. He then created the menus, which would give the diners food at their command. Finally, he said, "Ready! But let me escort you."

He was dressed in black pants—not too fancy—and a white short-sleeved shirt that complimented the pants well. He had done nothing to his hair except straighten itup a bit. He then took the steps to the Lioness door and entered. Hermione sat on the bed, a false scowl on her lips, "What took you so long?" She asked jokingly.

"I had to make it as beautiful as you," Draco answered simply, and she shut up immediately. (A/N: I know, I know, I know! It's cheesy. Forgive me, I beg of you!)

He took her arm and escorted her to the table, simply soaking in her praise of the decoration. But before he let her actually see the seating arrangement, he said, "Oh, wait!" and covered her eyes. "I forgot something." He waved his wand and a vase appeared, holding a single red rose. He took his hand off her face.

"Kind of fancy for a first date, don't you think?" she asked skeptically.

"I only do it this well when I know it will be a success," He answered, smiling slightly.

She grinned, "You're rather cocky, no?"

He ignored her comment and pulled out her chair, "Do sit," He said formally, beckoning with his arm.

Still smiling, she took the seat and scooted herself in. As he took his seat, she said—continuing the formalities, "So, Mr. Malfoy. What do you plan on ordering?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Perhaps the…spaghetti with meatballs." He smiled as well.

"Yes," Hermione went on. "I was considering that, but I think I've decided on the meat loaf. How do we order?"

"Just ask," He responded, and gave a demonstration. "Spaghetti with meatballs!" He said clearly and the food appeared with a small pop.

"Meat loaf." Hermione told her plate and it appeared as well, along with utensils and a small glass of water.

"Now, now. Don't talk to the plates, Hermione." Draco chided, and gave her a motherly look.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry mother!" Hermione played along, a giggle rising in her throat. They both laughed and began to eat, dinner in the Great Hall obviously forgotten.

After they had finished, Draco waved his wand and it all disappeared. He grinned mischievously again and said, "Time for your surprise, Hermione."

"Oh, joy," She said dully, but she was grinning all the same. "What is it?"

"I'm taking you…" he paused. "Flying."

"No, no, no," she paled and the grin slid off her face. "Anything but flying. I hate it, hate it, hate it!"

"But you agreed." He persisted, frowning slightly.

"But not to flying! I don't think you understand. I don't like flying."

"I can see that."

"But, but, no! Please, Draco?" She puppy-eyed him, but was out of luck.

"You're not getting out of it, Hermione. Let's go. Just hold on and you'll be fine, I promise."

"Is it a good thing that I'm trusting you?" She asked warily, glaring slightly.

"So you'll come? Great! And yes, it's a good thing." He added at her look.

"_Accio broom_." He said gleefully and it soared toward him. He caught it and swung a leg over. "We'll fly out the window. Get on."

Hermione tentatively sat on it and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist like she was going to die if she let go. He pushed off the ground, magically opened the window, and they soared out into the moonlight.

Hermione began muttering to herself things like, "Oh dear. No, no, no. Don't fall off. It's only a couple hundred feet…you'll only suffer major injuries."

Draco took a hand off the broom and squeezed hers, which were clasped tightly around his middle. Bad idea. "DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF THAT BROOM, DRACO MALFOY." Hermione yelled, though it came out rather high-pitched and squeaky.

"I can hold on with one hand," he said grumpily, but he put both hands on the broom again, just to make her happy. He flew low around the perimeter of the grounds and then steered the broom back near the head's window, Hermione quietbutvery pale the whole way."Do you want to go back now?" He asked her, turning around slightly.

Hermione had lessened her hold around him, "Please, can we?" she asked. "But it was fun." She added, before he got offended. He turned back around, smiled and flew them inside.

They got ready for bed quickly and Hermione gave Draco a goodnight kiss before he asked, "Can I snog you yet?"

"No." she answered curtly, her demeanor going from to calm to hard in a few instants.

"But why not? We're dating, and you still won't let me snog you? I can't believe this." He said in mock confusion, scratching his head.

"If I snogged you, would that be all that you wanted? If I gave you what you wanted, would that be all that you asked for? For now, I'm sure yes. But later on, you'll ask for more, expecting me to always give in. I think it should happen naturally, not because you or I want it to. In other words, I want it to be love and not lust."

She turned out the light with a wave of her wand, placed the object on her dresser, and climbed into the bed, Draco following her. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to. He knew she was right. Wasn't she always? But…what she had said. He knew they had only had one date, but hey, things can happen fast…did it mean she loved him?

**A/N:** HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAhAhAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA! I am EVIL! Such a lovely cliffy, no? But a longer chapter, nevertheless. So you should be satisfied, correct? Good. REVIEW! Yes, REVIEW! Or else…….well, nothing will really happen to you. But you know you want to review, right?


End file.
